Vehicle-mounted entertainment systems typically include a display screen for displaying pictures. A passenger can achieve interactive control by touching the surface of the display screen. The display screen is usually located in an under side of a control panel in the front of a car, or a back side of a front seat.
However, in a large car, passengers are farther away from the display screen, passengers need to lean forward to touch the display screen. For playing games in particular, leaning forwards to touch the screen is not convenient.